A problem that is particularly faced by workers, such as fire-fighters, in noisy and often hazardous environments, is that it is difficult to clearly communicate with fellow workers, and other parties, when wearing apparatus such as helmets and breathing masks. Several approaches to this problem are described in the prior art. For example, in Japanese Patent Application publication No. JP 11215581-A to Temco Japan Co. Ltd, there is described a bone conduction head-set suitable for mounting under a helmet. The bone conduction microphone is mounted on the top of the head. Such an apparatus is believed to be potentially dangerous as in the event of a load falling upon a wearer of the apparatus the bone conduction microphone may depress the wearer's skull. Other approaches to facilitating communication have involved the use of headphones which cover the ears. While such an approach allows the wearer to readily hear sound from the headphones it prevents the wearer from hearing ambient noise and engaging in direct communication with those nearby.
Where personnel operate in high ambient noise environments there may be a need for hearing protection to be used. However, the use of hearing protection typically interferes with the provision of clear communication.
A further problem that is faced in providing a communication means for firefighters is that the communication means may be damaged by water used by the firefighters in the course of their work.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide means for addressing the above described problems.